


To Control A Beast

by fenhythe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (and Kylo enjoys it), ???? - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Hux Is A Control Freak, Hux Steps on Kylo's Dick, Hux has questionable methods for dealing with Kylo's tantrums, Inexperienced Kylo Ren, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenhythe/pseuds/fenhythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He pushes his boot down a little harder, watches Ren shudder and clench his fists at his sides. “No wonder you’re so wound up, Ren. I guess that thing about Jedi and celibacy is true?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I’m not a Jedi— ahh," Ren grinds out while trying very hard not to press his hips up against Hux at the same time. “This isn’t permitted, you know."</i>
</p><p>  <i>"Oh? Shame."</i></p><p> </p><p>—<br/>Hux decides there are other ways for Ren to vent his frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Control A Beast

**Author's Note:**

> written for [chromedqueen](http://chromedqueen.tumblr.com) @ tumblr & inspired by her incredibly hot Kylux fanart, which you can find [here](http://chromedqueen.tumblr.com/post/143459629412/ive-come-with-more-garbage) (kinda nsfw). this fandom needs more kinky masked!Kylo ok. sorry if you already saw this on tumblr!  
> (i HATE naming fics i give up just take it)
> 
> my proper debut into Kylux is with this fic how unsurprising!!

There are only so many consoles Kylo Ren can get away with obliterating in one day before the last threads of Hux's restraint are severed and he vows to hunt him down.

Running a ship the size of a small city-state at the level of efficiency Hux prefers to operate takes an immense amount of hard work. A good part of that involves smart budgeting - an eye for detail and seemingly inconsequential costs is necessary. Hux has taken to assigning additional finances to the repairs team _just_ to cover all the damage his infuriating co-commander causes on a regular basis, but it is not an infinite number, and Ren can only blow so many credits before he starts eating into the funds of other — much more important — departments and generally causing a lot of trouble. Given that he very recently lost his entire life's work to total planetary meltdown, Hux is eager to have as little trouble on his hands as possible. When everything else he's worked so hard on has just fallen apart around him, he needs more than ever to feel like he's in control of something. The Finalizer _must_ keep running as though everything is right with the world, if only so Hux and his crew don't have to remember that everything is not.

And when he considers the fact that Kylo Ren is the entire reason he lost Starkiller Base to begin with, Hux quickens his pace.

He's running the numbers in his head as he stalks the maze-like corridors of the Finalizer, troopers and officers alike leaping out of his path as though burned by the aura of fury radiating from him. If Ren doesn't sense him coming then Hux has overestimated his skill with the Force. He passes several signs indicating the man has been in the area recently and can't help the little curse that escapes his mouth at the sight of it all, almost amazed he hasn't torn a hole in the ship yet. Usually Ren stops after demolishing a console, or a lighting panel, or some other hopefully-not-important piece of machinery and then goes to sulk alone in his quarters, but something is clearly nagging at him today. He's apparently gone through several _rooms_ at this point, leaving a trail of smoking metal, debris, and exposed wiring in his wake. Droids are frantically trying to clean up the mess.

Hux's calculations tell him the knight is cutting a giant hole in the Kylo Ren Tantrum Budget that Hux was kind enough to grant him— because after all, he didn't _need_ to do it, and there's technically nothing stopping him from charging all of these damages to Ren's personal account instead. Except pride, that is. Hux is nothing if not determined to make one thing very clear to Ren: that he is a mere nuisance, something brushed off easily like a bad nights' sleep. He's all the more determined after losing Starkiller Base due to the technicality that Ren was out chasing after his personal vendettas and not doing his goddamned job, and in doing so ruined everything. As usual.

There is little he can do for the base, given it's now a cloud of stellar dust floating in the Outer Rim, but if all it takes is an adjustment of numbers here and there to fix the trouble he causes aboard the Finalizer, then Hux can reduce the fearsome Lord Ren to little more than a small spill; a regrettable mess that takes some poor sod a few minutes to clear up (Hux wishes it really _did_ only take a few minutes. In fact, it takes several hours alone to install a new console and get it up and running, and that is much more aggravating). The Finalizer will continue to function at optimal levels despite Ren's childish fits, which is sure to annoy him greatly, since he seems to spend a lot of his time making it his business to get in Hux's way and break his stuff.

It is not difficult to track Ren - Hux only has to follow the steady stream of damage reports coming in, using them to narrow down his location until he hears the telltale reverb of a lightsaber. When he finds him, Ren has just finished slicing up another console. There are sparks in the air and on his tongue, and his vehement swearing continues uninterrupted when Hux enters the conference chamber, like Ren has yet to notice him, but he more than likely does not care.

The room's atmosphere is heavier than a storm cloud about to break, charged and electric with an energy that always makes the hairs on the back of Hux's neck stand on end, though it has become a familiar sensation by now. Whether it is to do with the Force or just Ren's palpable aura of anger is something Hux has never quite determined. But he has never thought of it as a feeling to be afraid of, even in moments like this where Ren is overflowing with the desire to bring ruin to everything around him. The power there is unmistakable, but Hux is confident it cannot touch him, like the peal of distant thunder; waves breaking across rocks.

Save for the two of them, the room is otherwise deserted - no one in their right mind would linger here. No one else on this ship ever seems particularly comfortable in the knight's presence aside from Hux himself, not that Hux blames any of them. He sighs as he looks over the dreadful state the conference room has been reduced to, the central table cleaved clean in two and most of the chairs broken, smashed off walls that bear score upon score of branding marks, many of them still sizzling, red-hot. Red-hot like the malfunctioning lightsaber still active in Ren's hand, sputtering and growling at Hux like some wild thing, as animalistic and overdramatic as its wielder.

Ren only trails off when the door hisses shut behind Hux, leaving them well and truly alone. His breathing is harsh even through his mask, broad shoulders rising and falling with each exhale. His entire body is rigid with tension, rage coiled taut, making it silently clear he isn't done yet.

Despite being aware of that, Hux remarks coolly, "I hope you're quite finished, Lord Ren." He makes sure to address him in a calm and even voice, carefully controlled, as if they were meeting on the bridge for one of their brief morning chats. He does not lose his composure; that would be unrefined and would lower him to the same level as Kylo Ren. And Hux is above him and his petty rage.

"You know nothing!" Ren snarls then, apparently having picked up on that last thought. With a roar that turns to shrieking, inhuman static, he spins and unleashes a few more strikes upon the ruined console - powerful blows that send sparks and fragments of glass and computer chip scattering across the room.

Hux remains where he is, intentionally blocking the exit and completely unfazed by his co-commander's behavior; he's gotten quite used to it over long and unfortunate periods of exposure. "I know plenty," he says as calmly as before, but a noticeable bite is creeping into the edges of his words that betrays his urge to march over there and punch Ren right in the jaw. "I know I assigned you a budget to cover for these ridiculous tantrums and I know you're aware of that. You should also be aware you've drained your entire quarterly budget over the past _two days_ , so I hope it was worth it."

"And you presume to think I care," Ren shoots back over his shoulder. "I have more important things to worry about than counting numbers." A pointed jab; he's clearly trying to rile him up.

But Hux is made of sterner stuff; his resolve will not break so easily, nor will he bend to the will of his own emotions. He has lived his entire life suppressing his feelings because the Academy teaches that emotions are detrimental, childish, and damning, while this overgrown teenager has been allowed to let his roam free, chaotic and unruly, never worried about being reprimanded and put in his place. Hux knows how to hide his temper, how to keep it burning but securely chained, a weapon sheathed until the right moment, and that has always been his advantage over Kylo Ren. He keeps his mouth shut, gaze firm and lips pressed into a tight line as Ren approaches, all heavy footfalls and deadly grace, lightsaber spitting malice.

"Move." There is a compelling authority in the knight's voice — though he is not yet using the Force — but it is not enough to shake Hux. Like hell he's going to let Ren escape now, not when he'll only go and tear up another part of his ship.

He stares into Ren's mask, likes to think he's meeting his eyes but can't be sure, and answers, "I think not. Not until you've calmed down, at any rate." It's like babysitting a goddamned _child_ — a child with a stupid mask and a big plasma sword that could slice a man clean in half, but he won't do that. Hux knows that, too.

"I could make you move," Ren is standing a touch too close and Hux wonders if he notices it himself. He's still breathing hard and, strangely, he's radiating heat. His temper is hinged on a hair trigger; he's a cornered wolf that snaps its jaws and threatens while cowering in the dark.

"We both know I'll win any contest of dominance, even if you use the Force," Hux says with utmost certainty, though he is not, truly. It's convincing enough that Ren falters, just barely, and Hux has him then.

Ren likes to think he is intimidating. Perhaps he is, with his size, his lightsaber, his powers, his attire. His mask, foreboding and fearsome, dehumanizing him from man to faceless monster. But he is not scary to Hux; Hux who knows exactly how much of a damaged person he actually is; Hux who is keenly aware of how easily Ren is ruled by his emotions despite how little he understands them; Hux who has seen the face beneath that mask and knows for sure, now, that Ren carries as many physical reminders of his failures as he does mental ones; and Hux who entertains thoughts of owning the galaxy in complete seriousness, because it is his destiny to sit upon a throne and this is not a _dream_ but a _goal_. Who is Kylo Ren in the face of that unwavering determination, that calm confidence? An angry boy, that's all he is, an angry boy with magic powers that Hux is not afraid of. Powers he uses to cover his insecurities.

Ren does not like Hux's fearlessness, if for the simple fact that it makes Ren feel weak.

"Stop." Ren grabs his arm with bruising force and his rage flares anew - it bleeds into Hux through that touch, a wildfire scorching his nerves and freckle-dusted skin. Whether he's doing it intentionally is not something Hux stops to think about. "You know nothing of the Force or the Dark Side, _General Hux_. This anger is fuel to me, it is power. With it I am unstoppable—"

Hux takes advantage of his shouting, that brief lapse in Ren's concentration, to slap his arm away from him. When Ren lunges again, he catches the knight by the wrist and _twists_ while simultaneously delivering a sharp kick to the man's abdomen, spinning them to slam Ren against the nearest wall. It's a low blow - Ren is still healing from his fight on Starkiller Base and Hux sees a flash of that memory as his knees connects, of the blood like nebulae staining churned white snow, and the mottled universe of bruising that marred Ren's pale torso. Of the dying man he found in the forests of a planet breaking apart, so close to giving up.

Ren goes down with a shocked gasp, his knees crumpling beneath him and the lightsaber falling from his hand, blade fizzling out. "What—" He doesn't seem to understand how weak he is in his current state; or perhaps he does but he does not understand why Hux would take advantage of that. Hux tries not to remind him he's made it to the highest ranks of the First Order by taking advantage of the weaknesses of others.

He keeps a tight grip on Ren's wrist, snapping, "You were saying? Gods, but you're a mess, Ren." Derision laces his tone as he stands above the other man, holding him in place by threat of pain alone. There is something very satisfying about this situation, like keeping the beast on a leash, and he can feel something curl in the pit of his stomach, a dark and insidious hunger. "Is it any wonder that scavenger girl defeated you? You aren't in _control_."

"That was— that was different," Ren hisses, doing an admirable job of not sounding too winded. Through the mask he sounds almost inhuman, still, but Hux can hear the way it breaks at the edges. Vulnerable. He finds he rather likes the sound, and the juxtaposition of frightening, faceless monster and fragile human voice.

"How so? Were you not angry enough? Killing your father didn't fill you with enough bloodlust to sustain you against an untrained Force-user?" Hux spits back and his taunts draw a yell of incoherent fury from Ren.

Then he feels something pushing at him, invisible hands trying to throw him back and rip him away, but they're awkward, messy; they struggle to find purchase on him like they're made of water and flowing away even though they want to hold on. Still, it manages to shove Hux back a little, but the motion tugs Ren's trapped, twisted wrist at the same time and he flinches with discomfort. He's panting harder than ever. The Force moves over Hux like a physical thing, wanting to pull him away, but it can't, it's not strong enough. Ren proves Hux's point spectacularly - he has no control.

There's a mark of darkening black spreading across the front of Ren's torso at the point Hux drove his knee into him, the coppery tang of blood in the air. Ren gasps for breath and it sounds like garbled static as it filters through his vocal scrambler.

"Stop it," Hux says, giving him a little shake as if to hold his attention, or chide him for misbehaving. "Stop destroying everything before you cut a hole in the hull, you idiot— need I remind you were are in _space_. There are other ways to vent your frustrations."

He would not have said that last part were it not for this fact: Ren's pants are clearly, uncomfortably tight, and Hux has a birds-eye view of his erection straining against the material. He allows the knight to snatch his hand back at last, then quietly delights at the way his entire body jerks in surprise when Hux presses the sole of his boot lightly over his crotch. All trace of the Force releases Hux, easing away like a shadow.

He stutters again, "What—" The mask can't disguise his total confusion and Hux smothers a smile, inwardly amused and a little exasperated all at once. It figures Ren would ignore his body's own needs in favour of smashing up everything in the vicinity until his boner went away.

He pushes his boot down a little harder, watches Ren shudder and clench his fists at his sides. "No wonder you're so wound up, Ren. I guess that thing about Jedi and celibacy is true?"

"I'm not a Jedi— ahh," Ren grinds out while trying very hard not to grind his hips up against Hux at the same time. "This isn't permitted, you know."

"Oh? Shame." Hux starts to pull away and is rewarded with a noise from Ren that's equal parts bewildered, frustrated, and utterly furious that he dare stop. "If it's against whatever code you follow then I suppose you're in dire need of a cold shower, then," Hux says, all casual and smug, his boot hovering tantalizingly out of reach - Ren could still press up into him but he'd have to arch his hips in an almost obscene manner to do so, and Hux isn't sure Ren will take the bait and submit.

Except he does and, well, Hux isn't sure what to think of _that_. With a muted noise that the voice scrambler decodes as a static burst and Hux hopes was a pathetic, defeated whine, Ren slumps against the wall and spreads his legs a little wider, pushing his lower body up to press against his boot. "Hux," he manages and the sound of it, the thinly-veiled desperation, sends a jolt through Hux's body that sets his nerves on fire again— this time with something other than anger. Rather, it eats the anger alive and turns it into something else entirely. "Damn you, Hux, don't leave me like this."

"It's tempting," Hux admits.

"I'll tear up the bridge if you do."

"You wouldn't." Actually, Hux doesn't want to put any amount of trust in Ren - he probably _would_ break the most vital part of the ship and get them all killed, just to spite Hux. And there are bonuses to sticking around. Less costs to worry about, if he plays his cards right at least, and the opportunity to have Ren writhe under him, to have him submissive and begging and controlled— that's priceless.

Because Hux needs, desperately, to feel as if he's in control of something. The possibility that it could be Ren, the source of all troubles in his life, makes this all so much sweeter. This is much better than the usual punishments he deals out to the staff.

"…But I suppose I can indulge you this time," he says as he lowers his boot back against that hardness, feeling the way Ren's body shivers against that light pressure, that pleasant friction. "And maybe some other time, if it will keep you from ripping my ship to shreds."

Ren swallows a moan and collapses back against the floor when Hux presses down harder, practically stepping on him. His long, powerful legs are splayed wide, open and inviting. Each subtle adjustment in pressure leads to another twitch, another moment for his fingers to curl into fists and then relax, and another chance for Ren's voice to escape - he's surprisingly good at staying quiet for a man who normally goes into a rage if things don't go his way.

"I…" He reaches up as though to remove his mask but Hux clicks his tongue in distaste and he stops short, gloved fingertips ghosting the metal uncertainly. The mask face tilts upward to regard Hux quizzically and a thrill of arousal rushes straight into the pit of the general's stomach.

"Let's not make this any more intimate than it has to be," Hux tells him with detached authority, as though he's merely delegating orders and not pushing his boot against Ren's crotch at this very second. "Leave it on."

He's certain he hears the hitch of Ren's breath, then; a rush of static hisses out of the mask as he drops his hand back to the floor, obedient for the time being. As Hux rubs against him, always slow but alternating between harder grinding and softer, teasing touches, he wonders how difficult it is for Ren to think straight right now. He's still keeping his sounds to himself, though, and Hux is determined to get them out of him. He presses down again, letting Ren rub up against him, the arrhythmic shifting of his hips partly the fault of awkward angle, partly because Ren is close already.

Then he steps back, cutting off the contact entirely. Ren sags against the wall with a frustrated curse and Hux can practically feel the force of his glare. "Oh, I thought you were done already," he says, only half-teasing.

Ren snaps, "Like hell I was."

"It's hard to tell when you're being so quiet."

"Fuck you, Hux."

"I don't think so." Hux smiles, all teeth. "Manners, Ren, and you'll get what you want. You know how I appreciate good manners."

"Please, General Hux, sir, step on me. Good enough for you?" The sarcasm is undiluted even through the mask but Hux decides right then that he doesn't care; Ren's desperation is screaming at him loud and clear and it is delicious.

"How obedient. I can see why Snoke likes you, since it's obviously not for your leadership abilities."

Ren _growls_ at him which is good, but what's even better is how it dissolves into a mechanized groan when Hux pushes down again. Hux decides he likes it when the sound of Ren's need is so, _so_ strong that it cannot be disguised by the robotic tones of his voice scrambler. It must be stifling behind that mask. Ren relents, grudgingly perhaps, and indulges Hux in return for what Hux is providing him; bit by bit, his voice comes out, as he rocks his hips and bucks against him, eager for any friction, no matter how little. Between his soft, almost shy moans, his erratic breathing, and the way he shakes, Hux can tell he's almost done. He is uncomfortably aware of how tight his own pants feel.

"Ren," he murmurs - he's barely audible over the mechanical staccato of the knight's laboured breathing, but Ren hears him despite this and tilts his head up again in silent question. Catching him by the hood of his cowl, Hux tugs him forward suddenly while driving his foot down, perhaps a little too hard; he draws a shocked, choking sound out of Ren, who comes while clinging tightly to Hux's body, one hand clutching at his leg and the other gripping his hip with bruising force. It's almost enough to send Hux over the edge along with him.

He _swears_ he can feel Ren's hot breath against his crotch, even through the mask.

"Hux," he gasps, _moans_.

Hux decides he likes it when Ren says his name, especially when it's so wanton.

For a couple of moments Ren just leans into him and tries not to tip over, but eventually he pushes off Hux and leans back against the wall again. He must be glad for his mask right about now, Hux thinks with a flicker of jealousy - he can't do much about the redness colouring his cheeks and it's difficult to disguise his erection when it's directly level with Ren's face. Everywhere Ren touched feels as though it's on fire, a burning, electric sensation that sends shivers down his spine. He struggles to contain it, for once.

He straightens his collar slightly before dipping a hand into a pocket to fetch his datapad, checking the time. He has 85 new messages, and about half of them are related to damage reports, he's sure. "I have a meeting in about, oh, five minutes? You're supposed to be there too but— you're in no state to be seen."

"Neither are you," Ren offers unhelpfully, sounding groggy. He hasn't made an attempt to move yet, but his breathing is calming down. His pants are marked with a dark spot Hux tries not to look at.

"I'm not an animal; I can control myself. Go and get yourself cleaned up," he says, too soft to be an order. "And next time you feel like destroying my ship, consider coming straight to me instead. Maybe next time I won't kick you in the gut first."

There's a static-edged laugh from the lump on the floor; Ren is slipping sideways. "You seem to like the hunt," the knight answers slyly.

Not for the first time, Hux wonders if there is another meaning to Kylo Ren's regular tantrums.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://stvrkilling.tumblr.com) come yell at me!!
> 
> ~~there may be more of this~~


End file.
